


The Dark Night

by memequisitor



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-13
Updated: 2015-12-13
Packaged: 2018-05-06 13:14:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5418419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/memequisitor/pseuds/memequisitor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>this is my first naughty fic, please, be nice, i tryed my hardest</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Dark Night

jokeer wenat up ato batman. batman stares at joker, he is striahgt so he has no boner  
“pease, fuck me” joker says “I been a noughty boy”  
“no.” says bat,an

 

batman batman batman batman batman batman batman batman batman batman batman batman batman batman batman batman batman batman batman batman batman batman batman batman batman batman batman batman batman batman batman batman batman batman batman batman batman batman batman batman batman batman batman batman batman batman batman batman batman batman batman batman batman batman batman batman batman batman batman batman batman batman batman batman batman batman batman batman batman batman batman batman batman batman batman batman batman batman batman batman batman batman batman batman batman batman batman batman batman batman batman batman batman batman batman batman batman batman batman batman batman batman batman batman batman batman batman batman batman batman batman batman batman batman batman batman batman batman batman batman batman batman batman batman batman batman batman batman batman batman batman batman batman batman batman batman batman batman batman batman batman batman batman batman batman batman batman batman batman batman batman batman batman batman batman batman batman batman batman batman batman batman batman batman batman batman batman batman batman batman batman batman batman batman batman batman batman batman batman batman batman batman batman batman batman batman batman batman batman batman batman batman batman batman batman batman batman batman batman batman batman batman batman batman batman batman batman batman joker batman batman batman batman batman batman batman batman batman batman batman batman batman batman batman batman batman batman batman batman batman batman batman batman batman batman batman batman batman batman batman batman batman batman batman batman batman batman batman batman batman batman batman batman batman batman batman batman batman batman batman batman batman batman batman batman batman batman batman batman batman batman batman batman batman batman batman batman batman batman batman batman batman batman batman batman batman batman batman batman batman batman batman batman batman batman batman batman batman batman batman batman batman batman batman batman batman batman batman batman batman batman batman batman batman batman batman batman batman batman batman batman batman batman batman batman batman batman batman batman batman batman batman batman batman batman batman batman batman batman batman batman batman batman batman batman batman batman batman batman batman batman batman batman batman batman batman batman batman batman batman batman batman batman batman batman batman batman batman batman batman batman batman batman batman batman batman batman batman batman batman batman batman batman batman batman batman batman batman batman batman batman batman batman batman batman batman batman batman batman batman batman batman batman batman batman batman batman batman batman batman batman batman batman batman batman batman batman batman batman batman


End file.
